pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Nando (Pokémon Tales)
Nando is a character in the Pokémon Tales franchise, debuting in Pokémon Tales: Dawn. He is a rival character for both Ian and Dawn Berlitz. Appearance Nando has long black hair wearing a green cape with a red gem at the collar and cowboy style hat. He has a teal vest on and tan pants. He carries a gold harp in the shape of a Mew in his hands. Character Nando is a philosophical character, pondering the idea of his purpose and the path that he should take. He grew tired of simply challenging gym leaders and was intrigued by contests. He sees being unable to choose your own path as bad as having no path to travel along. He is very interested to know what drives other trainers to help him make his own decision. He's encountered the ideal of following an instinctual desire, having a path set for the individual, and the individual forging his path towards his goal and letting his purpose be discovered in that journey. He sees Pokémon as valued companions, and their growth to be similar to plants. When discovering that Rosa planned to not give her new baby Pokémon love and affection, he grew cold and harsh to her, going so far to say that she didn't deserve to be a trainer. He backed out of a deal they had because of his beliefs, and took the Pokémon that would've been abandoned with him. Since deciding on competing in both gym battles and contests, he has found a way to blur them together. His contest battles more resemble regular battles, and his regular battles have more of a contest style to them. This makes it so his style is awkward to the foe he is facing, giving him an advantage. Pokémon Appearances Pokémon Tales: Dawn * Vs. Budew * Vs. Kricketune and Roselia * Vs. Stantler (on TV) * Vs. Sinnoh Grand Festival * Vs. Glameow and Gallade * Vs. Kricketune and Lopunny * Vs. Flygon * Vs. Nando Pokémon Tales: Wyatt * Aroma of Incense * Song of Disapproval * Nightmare of Dreams * Hunting the Nightmare * Harp Singing Through the Stage Pokémon Tales: Silver * Vs. Castform and Electivire * Vs. Roserade and Armaldo * Vs. Volbeat and Illumise * Vs. Lopunny * Vs. Johto Grand Festival * Vs. Chansey and Wigglytuff * Vs. Electivire and Hitmonlee * Vs. Roserade and Lopunny Pokémon Tales: Plasma * Vs. Alder Achievements Badges Obtained Sinnoh League * Forest Badge (prior to Song of Disapproval) * Tower Badge (in Harp Singing Through the Stage) * at least 6 other badges (prior to Vs. Flygon) Pokémon Leagues Lily of the Valley Conference * Top 64 (in Vs. Nando) Ribbons Obtained Sinnoh Contests * Unknown Ribbon (prior to Song of Disapproval) * Hearthome Ribbon (in Vs. Kricketune and Roselia) * Alamos Ribbon (in Harp Singing Through the Stage) * Unknown Ribbon (prior to Vs. Stantler) * Lilypad Contest (in Vs. Stantler) Johto Contests * Goldenrod Ribbon (in Vs. Roserade and Armaldo) * Silver Town Ribbon (in Vs. Lopunny) * 3 other ribbons (prior to Vs. Johto Grand Festival) Grand Festivals Sinnoh Grand Festival * Runner Up (in Vs. Kricketune and Lopunny) Johto Grand Festival * Top 16 (in Vs. Roserade and Lopunny) Trivia * Nando is 18 upon his debut. * Nando is the only Sinnoh coordinator to not use a ball capsule and seals in his contests. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Trainers Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Dioga beta Category:Pokemon Tales characters Category:Trainers from Sinnoh